The Answer You Should Know
by butimbroken
Summary: Christina/Boyd. Headlights. Set during 'Human Nature.' COMPLETE.


**Not Mine.**

"Jesse, please just let me walk!" Christina begged, not looking back, fighting the tears and her mess of emotions tearing her up inside as she made her way down the beaten path.

The car slowed. "It's pointless you know."

Christina turned her head. That was not Jesse.

"Your mother," he continued, "The church, none of that really matters."

Christina stopped walking, the car stopped moving, too.

She found herself actually oddly happy to hear, then see, the strange man again. But as soon as he started going on about these intimate details of her life that creepy factor started setting in more so then her sick attraction to the stranger.

"Who are you?"

He opened the door and got out, commenting on how her "scared little girl act" didn't suit her, using her name, making another eerie comment that would hint at he knew all about her and the lifeguard.

"You know what's going on, always have."

She wanted to smack him, cry some hard, beg for answers and everything else in between and beyond. How did everything get so damn complicated?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He made a sort of ticking-slash-clucking noise out of the side of his mouth, falling in step with her as she began walking again.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. "You work for my father, don't you?" That was on explaination she guessed. "He sent you here to watch me!" She was completely annoyed with that idea and spun back around to face the handsome man. "Well, you know what? Tell him to be a man! If he wants to deal with me then deal with me but I am sick of talking with 'his people'."

He smiled. And once again he began following her when she spun around once again. "No can do. I was sent here to be an influence." Whatever the hell that meant. And the rest of what came tumbling out of that mouth just made less sense. Wanting to crawl inside her head, make her do things, how it only worked on "lesser folks."

She stopped, turned, let out a huff of breathe. "You're crazy," she told him. Exactly what she was thinking. What else could he be, talking like that?

_Then again... _

"It's okay, you know," he told her, smiling, opening his arms out before him for a moment, "That you like it."

Her eyes shot wider. That was something she'd only opened up to that priest earlier in the day, about how it frightened her. All these horrible things she was somehow doing... and part of her... part of her did enjoy it.

Hearing him say it though... it struck a chord. Hard and fast. Her eyes then narrowed and she took a half a step closer to him, only now noticing the car he'd climbed out of had apparently still followed them close enough that it was right behind the tall suit. "Like what?" she demanded.

"When the bad things happen," he answered. Easily, like he was just commenting on the weather or something.

"Stop it," she almost barked.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. He liked this, she could see it. She could feel it. He was getting off on it.

As was she.

"Somebody hurts you, they get hurt," he said, choosing not to listen. He was now leaned up against the hood of the fancy looking vehicle, toying with a cancer stick. She shook her head as he pulled out a lighter. "It's instinct. Satisfying. The fact is we're all basically bad. Humans. We all crane our necks to see the bloody car wreck and then put down that disappointment when nobody's dead."

"No!"

"It's what grim. Hidden. That's the truth, Christina. And you know what makes people really miserable?"

He was messing with her, pushing her. She could feel it. She was inch closer to something unknown, something like what she felt before, with the fire that almost killed Paula and Jesse. Like when something hurt her, like he said. "Stop it."

"The struggle. That tired, invented idea..."

"Shut up!" she screamed. Her emotions were making her dizzy. She felt...

The right headlight to the car exploded. Then the left.

He looked amused, still seated right between where they'd been blown out.

By her.

Christina jumped then froze in complete horror. Questions of what, how running through her a mile a minute.

He looked from one side to the other, then to her, smirking. He was even hotter now. The bulge in his pants growing, she tried not to notice it but she did. He saw that, too.

Christina turned around, her heart beat running rapid. All she knew was she needed to get away. Now.

Her breathing became irregular, the air felt cold but burning through her, dogs were heard barking in the distance. She began stumbling away, picking up speed after a few solid steps. When she far enough away, she turned her head back around, seeing him clearly enough by light of the moon.

He was still on top of the car hood, smoking, wanting her.

"Christina," he said.

She heard him. Clear as day. Even though he was a good distance behind her now and he hadn't even raised his voice.

She wanted to go to him. Her body craved it. Her mind was scared and confused, her body just wanted to seek comfort in him. But she fought it and began running as fast as her shaky legs would take her.


End file.
